Arena y Sangre
by al-dena
Summary: He visto tus doradas alas brillar desafiantes al sol y reflejarse en el rojo carmesí de la sangre derramada sobre la arena. Te desee entonces como sólo la oscuridad puede anhelar poseer la luz. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Octubre "Jim Moriarty" del foro "221B Baker Street".


Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Octubre "Jim Moriarty" del foro "221B Baker Street".

Disclaimer: Ni ahora ni nunca para mi desgracia, los personajes de Sherlock Holmes creados por Sir Arthur Doyle y tan perfectamente recreados en la BBC por Moffat y Gatiss me pertenecen. Tampoco voy a obtener beneficio alguno con él excepto la satisfacción de que disfrutéis con su lectura. para cualquier critica o tomatazo estoy a vuestra disposición.

Advertencias: identidades confusas, situaciones de violencia, guerra, un poco de locura. relaciones M/M.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Arena y Sangre<strong>_

_He muerto ya más veces de la que quiero recordar y he sentido al fin de mi existencia convertirse en polvo gris mi cuerpo derrotado por tu abandono. Tristes partículas que se lleva el viento caprichoso a través de tierras lejanas hasta tu ser ausente de mi vida. Hace años que se ha convertido en algo habitual llorar tu perdida cada momento que siento tu recuerdo. He sentido en mi pecho el primer aliento transformado en alarido al nacer de nuevo a esta miseria de vida sin tu presencia y saber que de nuevo me faltarán tus ojos de zafiro condenatorios por mis obras. He mirado esos iris en mi memoria y me he convertido en reo con alegría de una condena eterna sin posibilidad de perdón. Preso eterno por sólo unos instante donde pude llamarte mío y poseerte como anhele desde que vi tu hermosa sonrisa dirigida a mí._

_He nacido de la locura y la destrucción, de ellas soy su hijo adorado y predilecto. Y he puesto a tus pies como presente de amor imperecedero sus obras más hermosas. He visto tus doradas alas brillar desafiantes al sol y reflejarse en el rojo carmesí de la sangre derramada sobre la arena. Te desee entonces como sólo la oscuridad puede anhelar poseer la luz. Y en mi tormento siempre he sabido que nunca serás mío, el justo y noble hijo de los ángeles que habitan en los cielos que me son negados. Tuya es su luz y su gracia, tuya la condena eterna de lo que soy en mi naturaleza más profunda. _

_Pero desde las sombras del infierno donde moro siempre te deseo y anhelo con la necesidad del sediento. Con mi negro corazón hasta me imagino amarte en algún momento, pero, es la simple ansía de poseerte hasta quemar tu esencia y que se funda con la mía en un todo de fuego y condenación eterna lo que siento en mi interior._

_Y siempre desespero porque habitas en un lugar donde no puedo alcanzarte jamás, donde mi presencia está vetada mientras siga habitando el mundo de los vivos . Muero cada noche como tú lo hiciste sobre la dorada arena del desierto que amabas como nunca amaste a mí. Pero yo a la mañana resucito en una nueva vida sin ti en ella, mientras tus huesos se convierten en polvo en una tumba olvidada y sólo vives eternamente en mi memoria._

* * *

><p>Seamus observó la arena del desierto incrédulo de estar allí rodeado del fragor de la batalla. Le habían asegurado que nada de esto pasaría en un simple viaje de reconocimiento, que no tenía nada que temer. Pero parecía que esa aseveración era desmentida con fuerza por el grupo de cinco hombre del SAS que le rodeaba mientras disparaban a los soldados talibanes que les habían emboscado minutos antes. El brazo del soldado ( olía a pólvora y sudor y ¿té? en medio de una batalla) que le sujetaba con fuerza el pecho contra el vehículo para que no se moviese volvía a indicar que no era una mala pesadilla después de ver una peli de James Bond. Y desde luego, el sonido de los silbidos de las balas cayendo a su alrededor parecía burlarse de su idea de seguir sufriendo un mal sueño debido a los nervios de la noche previa a acompañar a la patrulla.<p>

¡ Tonto! Juró para sí mismo, mientras trataba de hacerse uno con el suelo al sentir caer las balas demasiado cerca. Volvió a aspirar la esencia del soldado a su lado y resistió las ganas de tirar de él hacía abajo para que se cubriese y dejase de jugar a blanco móvil con los de enfrente. Retornó a jurar: ¡Idiota! ¿ Desde cuándo los del SAS hacían simples patrullas acompañando a un friki a ver un puesto de observación? ¿ Y desde cuando daban ligeros rodeos para llegar a su destino? Balbuceó para sí, sin importarle lo que pensase el soldado a su lado, aunque la verdad era que éste estaba muy ocupado disparando sin parar como para hacerle ningún caso. ¡Sólo era un consultor civil! ¡ Un informático! Debería estar en la tomada Kabul lejos de cualquier ataque. Mataría con sus propias manos a que le había enviado allí pensó mientras una bala impactaba en la carrocería del Panther por encima de su cabeza protegida por el casco. Maldijo a quienes habían pensado hace sólo unos meses que invadir Afganistán era una buena idea. Aunque una pequeña voz le dijo en su cabeza que desde luego era lucrativa la idea si lograba salir con vida de esa ratonera de arena.

Los pensamientos de Seamus fueron interrumpidos por el empujón brusco que le dio el soldado para que se levantase y se subiera al vehículo mientras sus compañeros les cubrían disparando sin parar. ¡ Dios salve a los soldados de la reina que ponen sus vidas por delante de los inocentes civiles! Se dijo con ironía mientras subía a trompicones en el Panther. De nuevo el soldado rubio usó una mano para hacer que se agachase antes de encender el motor y moverse en zigzag para cubrir a su vez a sus compañeros. Al verlos lograr subir al otro vehículo avanzó con rapidez por las dunas pero el rugido característico de un Niva ruso encenderse a sus espaldas e iniciar la persecución les dijo que sus amigos afganos no les iban a dejar escapar tan fácil de la trampa.

- ¡Flannigan! Coge la pistola de atrás y dispara contra ellos. Vamos a ver si es cierto que sabes usar un arma como presumías ayer.

El joven consultor informático reptó sobre su estómago para llegar al asiento trasero, sintiendo la adrenalina crecer dentro de él de forma exponencial a la cercanía de la muerte. Vio descansar sobre el asiento un SA80 y deseó saber utilizarlo pero sin dudar cogió la Sig P226, esa sí sabía manejarla bien.

Mientras hacía todo eso no se dignó a responder el comentario del otro joven subestimando sus habilidades de ataque. Como los otros soldados del comando no había estado contento de que les acompañase un civil en la patrulla de manera repentina. Los cinco soldados le habían mirado y catalogado como un estorbo desde la primera ojeada que dieron a su pelo rojo y a su maletín lleno de hojas y el ordenador portátil. No había encajado jamás entre ellos aunque lo hubiese intentado. El comando de los SAS le debía llevar simplemente hasta un puesto de inteligencia del Ejército Británico. Y a Seamus no le había importado lo más mínimo su actitud, prefería que le menospreciaran y lo recordarán como un paquete. Sólo le importaba lo que tenía que hacer al llegar a su destino y si ir de acoplado en la patrulla era la forma más rápida para ir a su destino pues que se le iba a hacer, que se aguantasen los soldaditos. Era consciente que los soldados tenían su propia agenda oculta y por razones de seguridad sólo los había conocido por dígitos del 1 al 5. Mole 1 y 2( si hablaba en voz alta con ellos 3 y 4) eran los expertos en armamento y explosivos y los que más alto habían protestado por su presencia. Mientras que 1 ( el jefazo) y 2 ( el oficial de comunicaciones) después de advertirle que no hablase ni respirase sin su aprobación le habían ignorado como una parte más del equipaje. 5 al que había menospreciado inicialmente por ser demasiado joven ( aunque tendría 25 años como él mismo) y aparentemente ser menos peligroso que el resto, era él que había tratado de hablar de una manera civilizada con el civil intruso. Primero creyó que por aburrimiento o por obligación pero al vigilar los profundos ojos azules de 5 se dio cuenta que no había caído en el engaño como los otros y que le miraba con curiosidad, así como, con la desconfianza de un lobo ante la presencia de un extraño en el que huele la falsedad y su instinto clama por clavarle los colmillos en su cuello. Se recordó que aunque esos hombres no podían ser la luz más brillante del firmamento eran depredadores en la parte superior de la cadena alimenticia que le devorarían si descubrían a otro depredador en su territorio. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor esperar unos días a ir con una patrulla normal.

5 era demasiado joven y destacaba al lado de los otros con su cuerpo más bajo, pero igual de compacto, y sus ojos azules que parecían mirar con inocencia al desierto reflejando en ellas las dunas tan doradas como sus cabellos. Seamus pensaba al verle que si Abou -Jaria volviese a caminar sobre las arenas sería con su forma. En la dinámica interna del comando era obvio que los cuatro soldados mayores veían a 5 como el hermano pequeño al que había que cuidar y enseñar a sobrevivir, pero sin librarse de las bromas constante que lanzaban en su contra. Pero algo había sido obvio para el consultor informático y era que 1 no lo miraba como un hermano, si no, como un premio que quería ganar para sí. Los ojos oscuros del soldado al mando a veces dejaban entrever la pasión que sentía hacia el soldado más joven y sus manos se entretenían más de lo normal sobre sus hombros cuando le indicaba algo.

Sonrió para sí al recordar la noche anterior, mientras terminaba de cargar la pistola y sus pensamientos seguían a 1000 por hora cruzando su mente. Se estaban refrescando en un pozo después de la marcha que les había llevado todo el día. Seamus no pudo evitar perderse en la exquisita visión de 5, que, al quitarse por unos instantes su equipo se había quedado con su torso desnudo al aire mostrando toda la perfección oculta de su cuerpo. El informático no solía perderse en la contemplación de otros cuerpos ni sentir la lujuria de una manera tan fulgurante como en ese instante. Pero necesitó toda la fuerza de su voluntad para no perderse en 5 y hacerle suyo y que gritase su nombre mientas los dos yacían sobre la dorada arena en ese instante. 1 se había dado cuenta de su contemplación y ya sea que en ese momento el soldado había visto una sombra del depredador que era Seamus o tal fuesen simples celos, había tratado que los dos jóvenes no estuvieran cerca desde entonces manteniendo a su lado a 5 hasta que se produjo el ataque. El consultor volvió a sonreír mientras disparaba con precisión a pesar de los vaivenes el vehículo y 5 trataba de esquivar las ráfagas que lanzaban en su contra con su conducción errática del Panther. Tarareó para sí contento al pensar que podía aprovechar la situación para conseguir lo que deseaba.

5 condujo en silencio tenso el Panther durante una más hora después de que lograsen despistar a sus perseguidores. Del otro vehículo ligero con el resto el comando no sabían nada ya que la radio estaba muerta. El joven soldado permanecía callado, concentrado en sus pensamientos. Seamus tampoco hablaba sabiendo que su supervivencia dependía en ese momento de las acciones de su guardián y acompañante. Había decidido que sólo intervendría si veía que no daba la talla aunque eso rompiese su tapadera. Pero al ver el perfil estoico de 5 sabía que esa situación de peligro y de adrenalina constante era el ámbito natural donde mejor se movía el soldado. El consultor ansiaba verle en él y desenvolverse libremente por la situación como el lobo que era en realidad.

5 detuvo el vehículo detrás de una duna y bajó de él mientras empezaba a seleccionar el equipo del que disponían. El otro joven se bajó también y tras contemplarle en silencio ( y tener cierta envidia a ver como maneja con precisión el SA80 antes de colgárselo al hombro) esperó unos momentos más hasta que al final le preguntó al ver que no le decía nada :

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Deberíamos estar saliendo de aquí a toda leche y no hacer un balance de lo que tenemos. – No pudo evitar el tono de irritación de su voz pero 5 se limitó a lazar una ceja como divertido de que hubiese tardado tanto en estallar.

- Han alcanzado el depósito de gasolina y las garrafas para rellenar estaban en el otro Panther. Tendremos que continuar andando desde aquí.

-¿Qué? – Seamus no pudo evitar exaltarse y hacer un gesto dramático con los brazos mientras estallaba. - Estamos en medio de la nada, en un desierto jodido rodeados de de miles de hombres que nos quieren cazar y matar después de torturarnos brutalmente. Y ¿me dices que nos vamos a ir a hacer una ruta por él cómo quién dice que nos vamos a Sussex de fin de semana? ¿ Estás loco o te han dado en la cabeza?

- Flannigan, cállate y respira hondo. Tenemos fijado un punto de reunión para una extracción en caso necesario, pero solo tenemos dos días para llegar allí en el plazo fijado desde que fuimos emboscados. Está a ochenta kilómetros pero parece que los talibanes han movido sus líneas, así que tendremos que ir rápido hasta allí y con cuidado que no nos localicen.

- ¿Sabrás llegar al menos?

- Esperemos, si no, estamos jodidos de verdad. - 5 alargó una mano y acercó al otro joven hasta él. Seamus se estremeció al notar el contacto de sus dedos sobre su cuerpo, pero su mente traidora le suministro que simplemente estaba verificando los rasguños y contusiones que tenía. La precisión de sus gestos le informó que tenía formación médica algo que se le había escapado hasta ese instante. Le sorprendió ese hecho ya que nunca se le ocultaba algo así del estudio de otra persona. - Parece que estás bien y no tienes nada grave

- Doc. ¿Quién te verifica a ti? - Seamus se acercó y paso una mano por la mejilla raspada de 5 que permaneció estoicamente quieto ante su contacto. No se le escapó el ligero estrechamiento de los ojos azules por el título con el que le había designado en broma. Tarareó para sí mientras le limpiaba con el dedo índice un rasguño del cuello. Qué hermoso era su soldadito y qué hermosa contradicción encerrada en un marco de carne y hueso: máquina letal asesina y salvador de vidas. Volvió en si cuando 5 se apartó de él y le miraba confuso por sus acciones, tan inconsciente de las pasiones que creaba en el otro joven como había estado de las que originaba en su oficial al mando.

Avanzaron en silencio por la zona desértica que les rodeaba mientras la noche les alcanzaba. 5 hizo un gesto para que Seamus se detuviera en un ligero abrigo del terreno. El joven civil suspiró aliviado y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la arena. Llevaban andando lo que parecía siglos. Comió sin desgana la comida que le pasó 5 con un gruñido ya que sabia fatal, cómo a plástico recalentado. Pero bebió el agua con un sentimiento de alivio al sentirla en su garganta reseca y con previsión dejó una poca para más atrás.

- Descansaremos ahora unas horas aquí y avanzaremos a continuación lo que quedé de la noche y parte de la mañana. Así volveremos a descansar cuando esté el sol en lo más alto y no correremos tanto el riego de que nos vean si hay patrullas cerca.

- Necesitamos agua. - Digo Seamos mientras agitaba la cantimplora medio vacía.

- Hay un viejo poblado abandonado en nuestra ruta. La información de inteligencia que tenemos decía que cuenta con un pozo de agua potable. Llegaremos a primera hora de la mañana. Esperemos que no la hayan contaminado mientras tanto.

- ¿Has estado por aquí antes?- Al ver el gesto negativo de 5 continuó preguntando, deseando aprender más del soldado.- ¿ Os hacen conocer la región antes de ir sobre el terreno?

- No sirve de nada salir aquí fuera si no puedes sobrevivir si algo se tuerce, Flannigan. – Se limitó a decir el otro joven. Bueno, eso no le iba a dejar de hacer preguntas para responder a su curiosidad sobre él.

- ¿Cómo acabo un médico en las SAS? – Ataque directo, a veces era la mejor táctica. 5 le miró con sus profundos ojos azules y Seamus se preguntó qué haría se le besaba en ese momento. Pero cierto espíritu de auto conservación le detuvo de hacerlo.

- Hay muchos oficiales de las SAS que tienen conocimientos médicos. – Media verdad la mejor mentira, Seamus logró evitar rodar los ojos ante el cinismo del otro.

- Por cómo me examinaste antes creo que tienes algo que algunos conocimientos, pero, no me ha contestado. ¿Cómo acabaste en las SAS?

- Soy muy bueno en mi trabajo. - 5 sonrió burlón mientras miraba atento al otro joven, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto lleno de curiosidad juvenil que le hizo parecer un niño pequeño.- ¿ Y tú? ¿ Quién eres en realidad? Disparas demasiado bien para ser un friki normal. Y aunque quieres pasar inadvertido nos examinaste y te burlaste de nosotros desde que llegaste a la base.

- Sí te contase quién soy te tendría que matar. – El consultor se rió mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los del militar.

-¿Quién eres? ¿James Bond? No era irlandés te lo recuerdo, Seamus.

- Casi, pero no. No soy Bond. - Seamos sonrió al joven soldado compartiendo la pequeña broma entre los dos y la suya propia privada. - Y tú, ¿ te bautizaron como 5 o te pusieron algún nombre más original?

Al ver que no le contestaba continuó hablando medio en broma y medio en serio.

- Creo que te llamaré Abou –Jaria como el ángel de la muerte que reina en el desierto y en la guerra en el mundo árabe. – Vio la mirada que 5 daba a su entorno y continuó hablando. – Te gusta esto, ¿no? El desierto, la adrenalina, el peligro de estar rodeados por el enemigo.

- Descansa Flannigan te despertare cuando haya que salir. Empiezas a desvariar por el cansancio. – Se limitó a decir el soldado mientras se alejaba para revisar el perímetro sin contestar a su pregunta. Seamus frunció el ceño pero lo dejó pasar mientras se arrebujaba en la chaqueta para lograr algo de calor.

- Duerme algo tú también, Abou -Jaria. No me sirve de nada tener un soldado que se queda dormido sobre el rifle al disparar si nos vuelven a emboscar.

El suave toque de 5 sobre su hombro le despertó cuando era ya noche cerrada. Aunque la luz de la estrellas les daba la suficiente claridad lumínica para poder avanzar sin problemas por la arena. La marcha continuó en silencio mientras eran rodeados de los ruidos llenos de la vida del desierto. Seamus frunció el ceño mientras pensaba que nada en ese lugar como se había imaginado, salvo la arena y su molesta costumbre de meterse en los calcetines, eso por desgracia si había sido cierto. De vez en cuando su mirada se perdía en el cuerpo lleno de sombras de su acompañante y buscaba maneras de poder conseguir sus deseos.

5 se detuvo de repente y espero a que llegase a su altura para hablar en voz baja:

- Detrás de ese grupo de dunas tiene que estar el pueblo y el pozo.

- ¿A qué estamos esperando entonces? ¡Vamos!- La boca de Seamus salivó al pensar en poder beber de nuevo agua.

Seamus se detuvo al sentir por la mano de 5 sobre su brazo.

- Nos están vigilando. Al menos dos hombres, tal vez otros dos. No estoy seguro. – El consultor gruñó para sí enfadado: nada salía bien en esa maldita patrulla. - ¿Tienes ánimo de jugar a ser el cebo, Seamus ?

- ¿Qué?

- Necesito que los distraigas mientras les rodeo. ¿Puedes hacerlo? No deben estar muy armados ya que no nos han disparado todavía. O nos quieren vivos.

- Puedo.- Se limitó a decir Seamus y se acercó al otro joven antes de continuar hablando cuando una idea cruzó su mente. – Pero creo que me habré ganado un pequeño premio entonces.

Al alejarse vio como las pupilas de 5 se habían dilatado ligeramente y se rió. Así que no era tan inocente ni tan inmune a sus insinuaciones su pequeño soldadito.

5 desapareció en las sombras mientras entraban en las ruinas de adobe y todo quedó en un silencio lleno de expectativa. Seamus sintió como su cuello se estremecía al sentir el acecho de los talibanes sobre él. Lo que pasó a continuación fue envuelto en niebla en su mente. Recordaba avanzar hasta que se topó con dos hombres que le apuntaban con sus armas y que fueron reducidos por 5 que salió de las sombras a sus espaldas como el ángel de la muerte que era. El consultor se apartó para dejarle espacio para poder reducirlos y vio como un tercer hombre se acercaba a un 5 inmerso en la pelea e inconsciente de su presencia. Sin dudarlo se acercó por detrás y le redujo mientras le degollaba el cuello con la facilidad de la experiencia con el cuchillo que llevaba. 5 en ese momento levantó la mirada del segundo cadáver que acababa de dejar en la sala y le miró con sus hermosos ojos azules helados. Seamus se estremeció cuando le vio lanzar un cuchillo de los suyos hacia él. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía como un cuerpo se desplomaba detrás suyo. Los abrió de nuevo para ver a 5 mirarle con curiosidad y cierto respeto que no había antes. Siguió sin hablar al soldado cuando le indicó que se fuesen de allí. Entraron en una de las viviendas y 5 observó durante unos instantes desde las sombras el pueblo que parecía de nuevo vacío.

- Parece claro. Debían ser una patrulla de cuatro hombres. Debemos coger el agua y revisar si tienen un vehículo con algo que nos sirva e irnos cuanto antes si hay más no deben estar lejos.

- Espera.- Seamus se acercó sabiendo que ese era el momento para hacer suyo al depredador que era 5.- Todavía me tienes que dar mi premio.

- ¿ Qué? Flannigan, no tenemos tiempo de tont….

5 calló al sentir el roce de los labios de Seamus acariciarle y sus manos viajar errantes por su cuerpo. No pudo evitar un estremecimiento al sentirle y continuó hablando:

- ¿Quién eres? Nadie normal querría tener una pelusa después de cortar el cuello a un hombre y estar a 200 metros del lugar donde hay cuatro cadáveres todavía calientes. Sea…

- Soy lo que soy, mi pequeño Abou –Jaria, más cerca de los caídos que del otro lado . Pero no me juzgues tan duro cuando tú igualmente también quieres besarme, sentir mi cuerpo contra el tuyo y difundir la adrenalina que fluye por tus venas en placer salvaje. Puedes haber nacido en Inglaterra pero perteneces a estas tierras llenas de arena y sangre. Eres un hijo de las batallas que sólo brilla en ellas. Te asustas de que te desee en este momento pero al mismo tiempo disfrutas de la sensación de caos y destrucción que hemos creado juntos. Mi Abou –Jaria, dorado y oscuro…

Seamus sonrió al ver como 5 cedía y se dejaba llevar por sus palabras y sus caricias al fin.

- Estamos a unos 5 km del punto de contacto y parece que llegaremos en el tiempo fijado para la extracción. - 5 comentó a Seamus mientras descansaban un poco.

- ¿Y si no llegan a buscarnos?

- Pues tendremos que andar un poco más entonces.- El soldado se encogió de hombros como si eso no fuera nada grave. – Pero antes esto y si pasa lo peor haremos después otros planes.

Seamus suspiró y cuando 5 comenzó a avanzar por la arena le detuvo con firmeza y le hizo volver hacia él, acercando sus cuerpos juntos como la noche anterior. Era ligeramente más alto que el otro hombre pero sabía que fácilmente el soldado le podía incapacitar si lo deseaba. No habían hablado de lo que había pasado entre ellos en el pueblo abandonado pero el consultor no iba a dejar que el otro se escapase tan fácilmente de él. Algo le decía que tal vez no tendrían más tiempo de hablar a solas más adelante.

- Mi Abou –Jaria aunque lo que haya delante sea sólo sangre y arena saldremos adelante. – Besó los suaves labios del soldado mientras trataba de leer las profundidades de los zafiros que le observaban inescrutables. – Mi pequeño hijo del caos es en la pelea donde brillas con más fuerza. Así que no tengo miedo que podamos salir adelante.

- Seam… - Le interrumpió para besarle con fuerza mostrándole de nuevo toda la fuerza de su verdadero ser y durante un instante sobre ese desierto sólo estuvieron ellos dos solos.

Al alcanzar el punto de extracción cuatro sombras se hicieron visibles, el resto del comando de las SAS que les esperaban a ellos y a su transporte. También habían tenido que abandonar su vehículo pero más cerca de la posición por lo que habían llegado antes. 5 hizo un breve informe de lo que les había sucedido a 1, que miró poco convencido como sospechando lo que el otro soldado estaba omitiendo. Con una pequeña contracción de sus ojos lo dejó pasar clavando una mirada oscura en el consultor, que de nuevo estaba embutido en su personalidad de friki inocente.

El rotor de dos helicópteros se dejaba oír en la distancia cuando todo se fue al infierno con la llegada de una avanzada talibán. Seamus fue empujado por 2 hacía uno de ellos mientras veía como el resto de la patrulla se quedaba cubriéndolos en su huida. Mientras se levantaban en el aire vio como corrían los otros soldados hacía el otro helicóptero y casi habían llegado a él cuando 5 fue abatido por un disparo. El giro de su transporte le impidió ver lo que pasaba a continuación pero no pudo evitar que la desesperación de la pérdida se adueñase de él.

* * *

><p>Seamus estaba sentado en una tienda de campaña esperando el helicóptero que le iba a trasladar fuera del campamento hasta la recién conquistada Kabul cuando vio a 1 avanzar hasta la cantina cercana. Se puso de pie con rapidez y le interceptó el paso. El militar le miró con frialdad como si fuera un insecto molesto que no se decidía a aplastar de una vez por todas.<p>

- ¿Qué quieres Flannigan?

- ¿Dónde está 5? – La pregunta que le había atormentado mientras trataba de decidir si seguir con sus planes se le escapó del cuerpo con miedo y juró por su propia incapacidad de dominar sus sentimientos. No recordaba que le hubiese pasado algo así nunca.

- Hoy he perdido a buenos soldados que estaban a mis órdenes y no tengo tiempo de atenderte a ti. - 1 respiró agitado la única muestra de su ira.- No sé quién eres en realidad ni lo que ibas a hacer en tu destino, pero sé que no era nada bueno. Tal vez sea lo mejor que en medio de la desgracia que 5 ya no esté a tu alcance. Tu transporte te espera, Flannigan, márchate antes de que te ponga un tiro en tu cabeza como debieron hacer los talibanes en vez de a él.

Seamus se montó en el avión privado que le esperaba en el aeropuerto de Kabul. Con un suspiro de satisfacción se sentó en el cómodo asiento de cuero mientras recogía el whisky que le tendía el hombre rubio y alto sentado enfrente suyo.

- La información para lograr eludir el bloqueó de la Alianza en el tema de la venta de armas ya está cargada y lista para ofrecérsela a nuestro cliente. – Se limitó a decir mientras hacía chocar el hielo de su copa con un movimiento lánguido de su muñeca derecha. 5 había sido zurdo le llegó el pensamiento desde ninguna parte.

- Bien, ya le he comunicado que haremos la entrega en breve. – Le informó con su ligero acento sudafricano el otro hombre.

- Añade una condición al acuerdo, Seb. Los hombres que atacaron hace dos días a un comando de las SAS al Oeste de Kandahar deben ser eliminados si ambicionan disponer finalmente de ella, que se lo digan a sus socios talibanes. Y quiero pruebas de ello.

- Ha sido mala suerte pero sabias que podía pasar en una zona en guerra…

- Los quiero muertos y es mi última palabra sobre ello.

- Si Jim. – Asintió finalmente Moran sabiendo que no debía contrariar a su jefe en ese estado.

Jim Moriarty, el verdadero nombre de Seamus, miró por la ventanilla del avión mientras despegaban recordando los ojos que habían logrado hechizarle en sólo unos días y eran de un azul todavía más hermoso que el que cubría en ese momento el cielo afgano. Al mirar la dorada arena del desierto sólo podía ver su sangre derramada sobre ella. Era una visión aterradora que le perseguiría en sueños toda su vida peo a la vez demasiado hermosa para olvidarla. Por un momento dudó en ordenarle a Moran que buscase quién había sido 5 en realidad y dónde estaba enterrado, pero, al final calló su petición. Nada podría cambiar que 5 había muerto en su adorado desierto.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>9 años después. Londres, Inglaterra.<strong>_

Jim Moriarty observó al compañero de piso de Sherlock Holmes mirar la piscina donde sus hombres le acababan de dejar. Sus hombros tensos dejaban ver el estado de vigilancia en el que estaba a pesar de la postura de descanso en la que se había situado, pretendiendo estar más relajado de lo que era en realidad. No dudaba que el buen doctor ya sabía quién le había llevado a ese lugar y lo que se esperaba de él. Muestras evidentes de ello eran las miradas constantes que dirigía al chaleco cubierto de Semtex que descansaba sobre un banco de azulejos cercano a su posición. Se deleitó de la imagen antes de entrar en el campo de visión de John Watson y aumentó su placer al ver como sus ojos se abrían sobresaltados ligeramente al reconocerlo como Jim el de IT. La deducción final le llenó de felicidad y le sonrió mientras se acercaba hasta donde trataba de permanecer en la misma postura de descanso que antes de sorprenderlo con su presencia.

- ¿Sorprendido John?- No pudo evitar preguntarle irónico.

- Ya nada me sorprende en esta vida, Moriarty. – Se limitó a decir lacónico el ex militar.

- Prefiero Jim . – El irlandés se acercó con gracia a su presa, pero, siempre recordando que John Watson era un depredador como él mismo y por lo tanto nunca estaría a salvo si deseaba atacarle. Aspiró el aroma que desprendía el otro hombre con suavidad pero deleitándose con el suave olor a té que le parecía tan propio de su naturaleza. El buen doctor trató de separarse de él mirándole con desconcierto desde sus ojos azules por sus acciones extrañas.

- ¿Qué… - John siguió mirando con confusión hacia Jim que le acarició con suavidad su rostro y algo parecido al miedo se asomó a sus ojos cuando un pensamiento atravesó su mente.

- Y al final ves a través de todos los disfraces, mi pequeño Abou –Jaria. Siempre ves al demonio que se esconde tras ellos por mucho que me quiera ocultar de ti.

John miró a Jim tratando de ver a Seamus en él a través de los años pasados y del disfraz que había llevado en ese viaje y cerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que de verdad era el consultor con el que había viajado por medio desierto afgano en un viaje que se había quedado grabado en su mente y corazón todos esos años.

- ¿Te gusta mi regalo, mi Abou –Jaria? Para el querido Sherlock es un simple juego sin saber que es mi presente para ti más que una continuación de la partida entre nosotros dos. Qué mejor que regalarle a un hijo del caos un pequeño campo de batalla donde se deleite con la destrucción y la adrenalina de la caza… - Jim siguió hablando mientras besaba el cuello del soldado que había creído muerto hasta que le había visto al lado de Sherlock tras matar Hope. Disfrutó de los momentos robados antes de que el fragor de la batalla volviera a sonar con fuerza y les separase. Se rió y depositó un nuevo beso al sentir el estremecimiento de John marcando la única posesión que anhelaba y siempre se le escapaba.

* * *

><p><em>La oscuridad siempre ansia la luz, hacerse con ella y devorarla. Así deseo yo poseerte hasta que tus huesos formen un todo con los míos. <em>

_Te amé en la que creí tu muerte con toda la devoción que un apostata dedica a un falso dios para lograr su favor desde el más allá. Te levante altares y en ellos sacrifiqué animales y vírgenes en tu honor. Morí cada noche al dormirme y no poder recordar tu rostro y nací de nuevo cada mañana al ser tus ojos mi primer pensamiento. Porque mientras te recordase seguirías vivo._

_Te vi resurgir como el ángel que juzga a los condenados al infierno que se merecen mientras segabas la vida de un asesino impío. Y tu renacimiento fue mi condena al ver que siempre estaríamos en bandos contrarios, pero, aún así tal vez con mayor ansía deseé que fueras mío. Y la locura de mi mente giró sobre ti, deseando, anhelando, odiando sin fin a quienes podían estar a tu lado y disfrutar de la gracia de los ángeles mientras los demonios como yo sólo podíamos suspirar por ella desde el infierno._

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer, al_dena<em>

_#Abou –Jaria o Yaria es uno de los nombres que recibe el ángel de la muerte entre los judíos y musulmanes. Tiene por misión recibir las almas de los muertos y conducirlas para ser juzgadas._


End file.
